


Reunion

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, but it happened in the past and is only mentioned, okay so there is major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: It's been two years since the FAHC were obliterated and the case was shut, bright red DECEASED stamps plastered onto their files.It was quite the headline on the local news - it even went national. A big boldFAHC Case Shut For Goodon newspapers all across America.Los Santos can rest easy now.





	

Gavin Free, by all rights, should have died two years ago.

They all should have.

The newspapers said it all: _Mysterious Explosion Kills Six Most Notorious Criminals in Los Santos_ and _LSPD Finally Shuts the FAHC Case_.

Well, well, mysterious indeed.

Los Santos can rest easy now, citizens and police no longer terrorised by the most infamous gang this side of the river.

Or so they think.

 

Geoff rolls out a map and taps on the red X marking the police headquarters. A cigar hangs from his mouth and ash falls as he talks.

Michael nods along, leaning up against the wall, polishing his brass knuckles. There's a black eye blossoming along his cheekbone.

Geoff points at Gavin and explains his role and Gavin smirks, flipping a coin over his knuckles.

Jack sits quietly on the other side of the table, arms crossed and gun lying neatly in her lap. The smile tugging at her lips and the twinkle in her eyes betrays her.

Geoff winks at Gavin before turning to Jack, gesturing at the map to illustrate the chopper's path. She traces the path with a red-tipped fingernails, messy auburn curls falling over her face as she tilts her head.

Ryan stands a few feet from Michael, tense and alert. His gaze is steady behind the mask. He hums in agreement as Geoff tells him his assignment and brandishes a knife when Michael asks for one.

Michael slides the tip of the knife under a ridge in his brass knuckles. Flakes of dried blood flutter down to the floor.

Gavin types out the rendezvous coordinates on his phone and stashes it as Geoff rolls up the map.

The only one missing is Ray, but they don't like to talk about it.

 

Ray's rose keychain dangles from Michael's car keys as he fishes them out of his pocket.

The pink of Ray's pistol breaks the dark lines of Geoff's suit.

The sniper rifle's slung over Ryan's shoulder and the strap pulls tight across his chest.

Ray's old checkered Vans thud against the floor as Jack stands up.

A pink DS sticks out of Gavin's pocket, nearly sliding out as he rises.

 

Geoff claps his hands together and nods at them, dismissing them.

They scatter, but slowly, Jack lingering behind to talk to Ryan and Michael immediately slinging an arm around Gavin's shoulders as Gavin walks past him. He fumbles with a pack of cigarettes in one hand and Gavin rolls his eyes, easily lifting the lighter from Michael's pocket and clicking it on.

Frigid wind blasts them as they exits, the night dark and oppressive around them save for the sharp glow of Michael's cigarette. He blows out smoke and Gavin watches it swirl around them before dissipating into the air.

When they come up to Michael's flashy chrome car - “New model, you like it?” - he beeps the door unlocked and pauses in front of the driver's door. His arm slides away from Gavin and Gavin suddenly feels cold, and not just from the wind.

Michael seems to be working through something, chewing on the words he wants to say and swallowing them back down. He looks up at Gavin, his gaze strangely unguarded for once, and Gavin recognises the question in them even though it's been two years since he last saw it.

Gavin reaches up to tangle his fingers through Michael's and, with Michael's answering squeeze, he surges forward to kiss him, clumsy and desperate, teeth clicking together painfully and drawing a hiss from Michael.

“Gavin, Gav, calm down,” he mutters, but he kisses back just as fiercely and god, Gavin's missed this. Missed _them_.

Gavin plasters himself up against Michael and a hand scratches over his scalp, sending warm shivers down his spine. He clutches onto Michael's hips and bites at his lip impatiently.

Michael pulls back, leaning heavily against the car and panting. His lips are red and wet and Gavin wants nothing more than to kiss him again.

“Fuck,” Michael breathes, swallowing before looking at Gavin almost shyly. “Do you – you wanna - my place?”

Gavin nods and Michael breathes out a relieved sigh, kissing him again before breaking it to open the door. He ushers Gavin in and Gavin lifts himself over the console to drop into the passenger seat, buckling himself as Michael climbs in.

Michael jams the key into the ignition and glances over at Gavin, tossing him a smile as he runs his hand through his hair. Gavin reaches over and squeezes his hand again, grinning as a faint flush paints itself on Michael's cheeks. It's a good look on him.

“Shut up,” Michael murmurs as he starts the car, headlights flooding the street as he pulls out.

\--

Geoff grins as he sidles up to Ryan, smiling even wider when the Vagabond notices him. Ryan sighs, shoulders dropping.

“What is it, Geoff?”

“Nothing. I just want to see how you're doing. It _has_ been two years, after all.”

“What do you really want?”

It's Geoff's turn to sigh, and as he does, his grin disappears.

“Look, Ryan, can you get a little something for me?”

“What?”

“Couple of grenades, couple of stickies.”

Ryan narrows his eyes. “Why do you need me to get bombs?”

“Because - “ Geoff shuffles his feet “ - Because I need the strong stuff. Military grade stuff.”

“Ahh,” Ryan says, a smirk pulling at his lips. “You need me to break into the base.”

“It'll be quick, and Jack'll go with you. Come on, Ryan, we have a week until the heist, that's plenty of time.”

“Time's not the problem.” Ryan uncrosses his arms and slides his hands easily into his pockets.

Geoff gets the hint and grumbles to himself as he takes out his wallet.

“Remember when I could just order you to do something?” He mutters, but he pulls out an IOU slip and hands it to Ryan anyway. “I'll pay you back after the heist.”

Ryan 'hm's and doesn't take the slip. Yet.

“What, do you need something to grease your wheels in the meantime?”

“It wouldn't hurt,” Ryan says, and Geoff rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs at his mouth.

“Fucking hard ass – all right, this and five hundred of it now good enough for you?”

Ryan shrugs. “I'll take it. What about some ammo?”

“Jesus, you drive a hard bargain. Right, then, follow me.” Geoff turns on his heel, but not before Ryan nabs the slip from him, tucking it into his jacket pocket. “Money's in my car,” Geoff explains as he leads them out of the building.

And so, with five hundred dollars weighing down his bag and fresh bullets in his SMG, Ryan sets out to rob the military base of thousands of dollars worth of bombs.

\--

They reconvene two days later in front of the police headquarters. Jack gets there first.

Bright sunshine pounds down on her and she's glad for the sunglasses and the baseball cap – part of her incognito disguise but also quite helpful against the sun. She pops her pink bubblegum and looks up at the chopper on the roof of the building. She'll be in that in two days.

Gavin shows up next to her, whistling cheerfully as he taps something out on his phone. He's in tracksuit bottoms and a lycra top, white earbuds looped over his ears.

Michael appears beside him and Jack leans forward to look at him, smirking when she spots the hickey on his neck. Yeah, Gavin's always been a biter. Michael blushes and avoids her gaze, instead opting to crane his neck up to look at the building. Jack rolls her eyes and a warm breeze blows over them. Suddenly Jack is intensely grateful she's in shorts and a faded Hawaiian shirt – Michael must be baking under the suit he's got on. He's rolled the sleeves of the button-down up to his elbows and slung the jacket over one shoulder, but those polyester slacks must be murdering him. He's even wearing a _tie_.

Geoff strolls up behind them, ripped jeans and a long-sleeve top strategically hiding his tattoos. There's a folded newspaper in one arm and a coffee in his other hand. He looks like he just woke up, and the bedhead hair he permanently sports doesn't do much to dispute it. He slides sunglasses on and winks at Jack.

Last is Ryan, walking up in khaki shorts and a linen button-down, completely unbuttoned to show the spotless white tank top underneath. He pretends he has a phone call and stops just next to Jack, holding his phone up to his ear.

If anyone noticed, they would have realised how weird it was that these five apparent strangers were all staring at the police station, but the thing is, they're not there for more than thirty seconds after Ryan's arrival when they disperse, Michael strolling away, then Geoff, then Jack. Ryan, then Gavin.

They walk the routes they'll be taking in two days and Michael and Ryan subtly mark spots for stickies. Jack notes the ladders and Geoff counts the fire exits. Gavin goes in, affecting a heavy Texan accent and asking the nice secretary “Miss, where can a man find himself some lunch around here?” while counting the guards. The nice secretary directs him towards a nice deli place tucked out of the way over on Angel's Street, and Gavin thanks her with a broad smile and a honey-dripping “aw, you're such a doll”. She blushes and waves him away with a smile.

Gavin grins and practically skips out of the place, texting the others that he'll be at the deli place.

\--

They filter in one-by-one at the place, shuffling into a hidden booth in the corner, and Michael laughs as he sits down.

“Still a piece of shit, huh?” He says, kicking the table leg. The table wobbles and Jack glares at him, slapping her hands down to stop it moving. Michael shrugs, rests his elbows on the table. “Well, at least the food's good.”

When Gavin comes back he relocates to sitting next to Michael, pressing up against his side and smiling annoyingly wide. Well, annoying if Michael didn't miss it so much. He ruffles Gavin's hair and Gavin squawks, ducking down to try and hide and then it's a weak tussle that Jack ignores as she scoots closer to Ryan.

“Well, what do you think?” She asks, propping her chin on her hand and looking up at Ryan. Ryan glances at her and back at the menu.

“I think these shorts need to go,” he says, deadpan, and the unexpectedness of it makes Jack laugh. Ryan smiles at that, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Jack wonders why she ever let this go.

“That's a shame, Ryan, you've got the legs for it.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Oh, do I?”

“Mhmm. I'm jealous.”

“I'll make sure to leave them to you in my will.”

Jack laughs again and that's when Geoff slides into the booth on the other side of Ryan, cramming up against them so he isn't halfway off the seat.

“What's up, losers?” He greets them with, grabbing a menu from the centre of the table.

It's almost like old times, but there's an empty space to Geoff's right and Jack's still wearing Ray's converse.

\--

Heist day.

The LSPD headquarters is quiet at five p.m., a gentle buzz of activity throughout the building as people file last-minute paperwork before the weekend. It's quiet and perfect and still, lazy heat snaking through the cubicles and pulling down eyelids.

A row of charges goes off and everything stays in place for a moment before the building sinks and people scramble to get out.

Desks slam and papers fly as officers race to the door, everyone screaming and shouting and pushing each other to the door.

Officer Luna tries the fire exit on the fourth floor but the shove of his shoulder sets off the bomb just outside it, blowing the rusted staircase to shit and flinging Luna back onto Officer Shawcross. They scurry away like mice.

Someone else goes up for the chopper but it's already gone.

Michael taps his fingers on the steering wheel and hums along to whatever old rock station Ryan chose. Ryan closes his eyes and rests his head against the headrest, shifting so his mask sits comfortably on his nose.

“You think Gav's almost out?” Michael asks, glancing over at Ryan. Ryan shrugs. Michael taps.

Another minute ticks by and Michael sucks in a breath to ask again when there's a sudden _whoosh_ of air outside, flattening the bushes lining the pavement. He hunches over to look up out of the windshield and – yep, there's Jack, carefully positioning the chopper and someone climbs in from the fifth floor, a sheaf of papers in one hand and a smile on his face.

Michael smiles and relaxes back into his seat. The chopper spins and flies away, up the street and over Michael's car and beyond.

“Okay, blow it,” Michael says. Ryan lazily opens one eye and presses the button on the control.

A tense second and then the stickies lining the back of the building explode, brick and concrete flying out into the street and over the crowd of policemen.

A fire engine screeches around the corner and two ambulances follow soon after.

“Guess that's our cue to get going,” Michael says, turning the ignition. A hand lands on his arm and he stops. “Ryan?”

“Wait a second,” Ryan breathes, leaning forward to study the collapsing LSPD headquarters. Windows crash and shatter on the ground as flames erupt from inside, and one glorious moment later, the top floor slides off, bricks clattering onto the manicured lawn amidst plaster dust. Another explosion booms from the building and Michael grins as more sirens flood the air.

“Okay, now we can go,” Ryan says, quickly grabbing hold of the door as Michael speeds out and spins around, tyres squealing on the road before he dashes off.

\--

Geoff's already cracking beers when Gavin blows up the chopper, handing a foaming bottle to Jack as he watches Gavin run back from the river and back up Mount Chilead. They didn't even have to burn it yet, but Geoff likes fucking with Gavin like that.

Gavin appears a few minutes later, winded and sweating, but grinning with the thrill of a successful heist. He takes a beer and swigs it before the foam can drip all over him – toasting Geoff before his next swallow.

A trail of foam works its way down Geoff's knuckles as he sits down, facing the city. Jack drops onto the ground next to him, swinging her legs over the slight drop below them. In the distance they can see the explosion and the lights – if they try hard enough, they can almost hear the sirens.

Gavin stands behind them for a quiet minute, but then Jack hears the quiet rumble of Michael's engine and a familiar shout as Gavin goes to the car. Headlights flood the area around them and cast Geoff's face in an impressive shadowed profile.

She looks behind her to see Gavin immediately hugging Michael as he tries valiantly to close the car door. Ryan emerges from the other side, shaking his head fondly and tugging off the mask. He leans down to grab a rifle – Ray's – from the car before gently closing the door and coming over to Jack and Geoff.

He sits down beside Jack, knocking against her shoulder and smiling softly. He lays the rifle over his lap and Michael strolls up behind them, arm around Gavin's waist and two drinks in his other hand. He passes a bottle of Diet Coke over Ryan's shoulder and Ryan takes it with a “Thanks”. Then Michael and Gavin stagger sideways until they're on the other side of Geoff, and somehow they manage to sit down without Gavin falling off the cliff. Michael sips his beer and clinks it against Geoff's when offered before drinking again.

Geoff slumps against Jack and grins up at the starry sky.

“We did it,” he says. “We blew them all sky-high.”

“Well, not quite sky-high,” Ryan adds. “But close enough.”

“I'll take that,” Geoff allows, raising his bottle in a toast. “To us.”

“To Ray,” Michael butts in, almost challenging. 

“To Ray,” Ryan agrees, holding up his bottle.

“To Ray,” Jack and Gavin chime in, holding up theirs.

Geoff nods and corrects himself. “To Ray.”

They hit their bottles together and drink, Geoff burping almost immediately afterwards – Gavin's following laugh breaks the tension and Jack feels a smile tug at her lips.

Hell, even Ryan's chuckling.

They sit there and they laugh and they joke and it's almost like old times. Even though it's been two years – two long, lonely years, but they'll never admit that to anyone. But it's clear in the way Michael kisses Gavin, the way Geoff cracks a nasty joke at Ryan's expense, at Ryan's answering laughter.

They quiet down after a few minutes, just watching Los Santos as cars race and buildings gradually go dark. It must be around two a.m. when the fire engines finally leave the LSPD headquarters, the last ambulances departing with them – one with sirens running, the other only with lights.

“I'm glad we did that,” Gavin says, breaking the silence and looking over at them.

“We should have done it two years ago,” Ryan says, staring down at the rifle. “But I'm glad we finally did it.”

Geoff nods and Michael along with him. Jack brings up a leg and rests her elbow on it.

“How about we take this back to the old base? For old times' sake?” She asks.

“Can we even get in there still?” Michael asks, circling a thumb around the rim of his bottle.

Jack shrugs and looks at Gavin, who shrugs in answer.

“I don't have anything for it,” he says.

A beat passes and Geoff rubs the back of his neck.

“I, uh, I might still have, uh, stuff for it,” he says quietly. “A key. Or six.”

“Six?” Jack asks.

“Yeah. Y'know, in case – in case you guys ever wanted to – come back.” Geoff's avoiding all their eyes and instead focusing intently on the city spread out in front of him.

“Geoff, have you – been living there?” Michael asks hesitantly.

“Maybe.” Geoff shrugs.

“You didn't move out?” Ryan leans forward to look at Geoff.

“Look, do you want to go back or not, assholes?”

Jack laughs and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, sure. Where're the keys?”

Geoff fishes something out of his inner jacket pocket and produces a set of six keys – their keys.

“You never – you never got rid of them?” Michael asks as Geoff begins sliding keys out of the key ring. He hands the gold one to Gavin, engraved with an elaborate G. The diamond blue one with a bold M goes to Michael, and he turns it over in his hands as he studies it. “Geoff, you – you kept them,” he says.

“Well, yeah,” Geoff says. “Weren't exactly cheap.” But they all know that's not why he kept them. Jack smiles as she takes her familiar silver key – complete with an embossed J in green script. Geoff goes over her lap to give Ryan's his – a dull silver key with a simple R stamped on it.

The only one left on the ring is Ray's light pink one, engraved with a fancy R. Geoff goes to tuck it in his pocket but Ryan clears his throat, gestures weakly at Geoff's hand.

“Can I – uh – Can I keep that one?”

Geoff doesn't seem to understand for a moment, but then something clicks and he apologises as he hands the key over - “Jesus, I'm sorry Ryan, I didn't even think.”

“No, no, it's okay,” Ryan protests as he accepts it, sliding it into his jacket pocket. “Really.”

Geoff looks around before nodding to himself and clapping his hands. “All right then, let's move.”

They all get up a little clumsily, Gavin giggling and clutching onto Michael as he nearly slips. Ryan stands neatly, catching Jack around the arm as she stumbles. Geoff groans as he pops his back, and Michael shoots him a cutting “Getting old, Geoff?” that Geoff only responds to with a scoff.

It doesn't occur to Jack that the keys are an invitation – _Want to be a crew again?_ \- until she sees Michael slip his onto his key ring. His main key ring – the one he keeps all his important shit on. Michael catches her eye and shrugs, flipping the keys over to unlock his car, shoving Gavin into the passenger seat before sliding over the hood to reach the driver's side.

The other three pile in the back, and there's brief argument about the music – Ryan wants rock, Geoff wants punk, Gavin wants pop – before Michael yells at them to shut up and stabs the radio on with a grunt.

“Driver picks the music,” he declares, and the rest grumble.

“Never how we did it before,” Geoff mutters, crossing his arms. “Used to be the boss's choice.”

“Yeah, well, hire us again and maybe you can call the shots,” Michael says, meeting Geoff's eyes in the rearview mirror. It's a suggestion, a response to the key invitation, and they all hold their breath as Geoff considers an answer. _Just ask and we'll come back_.

“Maybe I fuckin' will, Michael, try and stop me.” _Yes._

Jack breathes out a relieved sigh but it's drowned out by Gavin's shriek as Michael shoots forward, grinning as Ryan kicks the back of his seat to stop himself barrelling into it head-on.

“Don't try and kill us before we even get there, Michael!” Jack shouts, and Michael laughs as he eases them down the mountain.

\--

Later that night – much later, more like morning – they're all in various stages of passed out in various parts of the base.

Michael and Gavin are tangled up together on Michael's bed. Ryan somehow crashed in Ray's old room. Geoff managed to find a sofa and snores loudly in the late morning quiet. Jack used her own bed, but the looming hangover forces her to get up and attempt to make breakfast.

She pads out into the quiet living room – well, quiet save for Geoff's god-awful snoring – and massages her temples as she tries to find coffee. She's not expecting much, seeing as Geoff's lived here alone for two years, but she's stunned into silence as she opens a cupboard.

It's – fully stocked. With all the right things – down to the brand. Gavin's Cocoa Puffs and Ryan's All-Bran, Michael's Cheerios and Jack's Rice Krispies. Fuck, there's even a fresh bag of her favourite coffee there, tucked in next to the cereal.

It's fully stocked, which means – which means Geoff was _planning_ this. He wanted this.

Jack smiles and takes out her coffee, relishing the rich smell as she tears open the bag.

God, she missed this.


End file.
